The Worst Of Them All
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: [AMSRULE challenge 2] Max has always thought that her or some of her flock dying would be the worst thing that could ever happen. It seems that she has been proved wrong...


Ok, well, I understand this might not be perfect because it is my first story. Well, please read and review!

* * *

"Max? Max?! Max are you awake yet? Max!?"

That was all I could hear. Everything was black for the longest time but now I could at least see some ones face. It was very blurry however. The stranger had dark black hair that was all I could make out other that it was a male. He helped me up and I could hear soft cheering a little bit farther away. And just then I realized that it was the flock and Fang was the man helping me up. From what I could make of it I had tried to defeat an Eraser. And obviously, because of my fainting and large bloody scar on my hip, I had failed. I regained my strength somewhat and asked Fang if anyone got hurt during my fighting the Eraser. He said "No one was hurt but the eraser took Gazzy with him."

"Well did anyone try to get him back?"

"I tried but I saw the Eraser attack you I came to help."

"Well then we need to find him!"

"How Max? It is pitch black outside and we are all getting tired not to mention you and your hip."

"Ok, your right Fang, then we will go in the morning."

"Good idea"

Dark clouds were covering the sky as my flock and I searched for a somewhat reasonable place to stay. "I figure there will be a thunder storm soon so let's hurry," yelled Iggy as he heard the rushing wind in the air and tiny raindrops hitting his head. "Ok, lets go down to that barn down there it looks big enough." I shouted.

Everyone rushed for the barn, except for Angel who was trying to cover Total so he would not get wet from the rainstorm that just hit. I gently took the dog from her hands and motioned her to go down to the barn. She did and I went after her holding Total. Everyone reached the Barn unharmed and ready for sleep.

"Okay this is pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, I could do without the Pigs however," said Fang sarcastically.

"I like pigs!! Oink, oink" shouted Nudge as she ran towards them.

"Me too!!!" shouted Angel as she joined Nudge.

"Okay this will work now every one get to bed because tomorrow we are going to find Gazzy."

"Yeah" said Angel sleepily.

After a few moments everyone except Fang and I were asleep.

"Hey Max, you awake?"

"Yeah I never sleep…" I said sarcastically even though it was mostly true.

"Ok because I think I might have figured something out, look at Totals paw," Fang pointed to Total.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah it's a tracer"

"It must have been planted by an Eraser."

"Yeah."

"That is how they have known were we were and how they captured Gasman?"

"I think so…but what are we going to do about Total? Get rid of him?"

"But Angel would be crushed…" Max broke off there.

"We could set him free now and she could wake up and we could tell her he ran away…"

"She reads minds remember she could tell we were lying." Max pointed out.

"Yeah"

"We can try to take it off of his paw."

"Worth a shot." Fang agreed.

Max grabbed Total and held him securely to the ground. She nodded her head towards Fang and he reached out for Total's front paw. He counted to three silently before giving the little piece of metal a hearty tug. When it didn't give away, he tugged again.

"It's not moving!" Fang exclaimed in a loud whisper, trying not to wake the others up. Unfortunately, nothing can get by the almighty Iggy.

Iggy sat up groggily and asked, "Wha's goin' on?" We knew we had to answer him and I beat Fang to it.

"Total has a tracer on his paw. We're trying to get it off but it won't budge." Iggy walked followed the sound of my voice to where we were sitting and Fang guided his hand to the tracer.

"Hmmm…" Iggy said as he felt the tracer.

"Hold on to him tight." Iggy said while pulling out his lock picking set. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and held it out to Fang. "Use this to hold the tracer. Pull upwards slightly and gradually but not too hard or all at once. Got it?"

Fang nodded his head before remembering that Iggy was blind. "Yeah." He said, taking the tool and placing it around the tracer.

Iggy got out another tool—that looked much like a mini scalpel—and set it in place to the side of the piece of metal.

"Go" he muttered. Automatically, Fang's hand tensed as he was pulling upwards and Iggy moved the tool back and forth. I guess he was trying to get under it. I watched silently as the two worked to pry the electronic device from Total's paw.

"Uh-Oh" I whispered in warning. The two snapped their heads up. Total's nose twitched. In one not-so-smooth motion, he jerked upwards, sneezing. But somehow, he managed not to wake up.

"Yes!" Fang exclaimed. Fang held up the tweezers victoriously because in them was the tracer.

"We got it Iggy, now go back to bed." Iggy—surprisingly—followed my directions and walked back over to where he fell asleep in the first place. I grabbed the device from Fang's hand and told him I would take first watch. Of course, he insisted that I go to sleep and HE take first watch. Since I was in no mood to argue, I agreed. But first, there was something I needed to do.

I walked to the edge of the barn of which we were staying and crushed the metal in the palm of my hand. I then reeled back and threw it as far as I could. I watched it soar through the sky and when I could no longer see it, I turned back to Fang. I held out my fist and he stacked his on mine. Once we had tapped each other's fists (the flocks usual bedtime tradition), I lay down opposite the rest of the flock and relaxed. Moments later, I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *


End file.
